Remembering The Past
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first fic so please review it! Link is living a peaceful life when suddenly the Princees of Destiny is missing. Navi's back and Hyrule is under a new evil. What will Link have to sacrifice to save Hyrule? r+r= happy me!.


Remembering the Past  
  
Hyrule, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna were all safe. The world was at peace. Or so everyone thought. In a dark, damp and just plain creepy cave was a sorceress. She paced back and forth in front of a crystal ball. Around her neck was a golden triforce with a small chain looped through it. She was planning. If she made one false move all would be ruined.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the temple of time a little fairy awakened from her long nap. She looked around confused. She had had a strange dream. In the dream was a lady with a black triforce. The fairy tried to forget the dream. She had to find Link.   
  
  
  
In Kokiri Forest an emerald haired girl was running through the lost woods. She was looking for her friend when something yelled "Hey Link!? Listen if you're here!" The girl turned around and saw Navi. "Navi? Is that you!?" Saria called. "Yes, it's me. I fell asleep in the temple of time and had a strange dream." As Navi told Saria her dream, a young man dressed in green watched from a tree branch. Timing himself perfectly he jumped down and scared both girls out of their pants. "You shoulda seen your face Saria!" Link managed to say between laughs. "Link this is serious. Hyrule is under a new evil. And Navi's back."  
  
Chapter 2 The princess napping  
  
"Navi? How ..whe-where were you? "Link asked. "I fell asleep in the temple of time. Usually when fairies complete their mission they die. I fell asleep instead because my mission was paused, but not over. Link, a strange new evil has taken over Hyrule. I had a dream with a tall lady and a black triforce in it. I don't know if it has anything to do with the evil but it may be important."  
  
Meanwhile in the Hyrule castles garden, a young princess was sitting in a meadow of flowers. She was humming a happy song, unaware of the evil that lurked around her. Suddenly there was bright flash of red and black light surrounding the princess. "Guards! Link help! HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Chapter 3 The evil king arises  
  
In the darkness there's a silence that he always hears He also hears the same voice saying the same words. "You shouldn't underestimate my courage." That's when he hears it. A small cracking sound. The barrier of light around him breaks and he disappears.  
  
"That's two down. Last one to go is courage. Let's just hope he has enough courage to face me, Alaxiana!" (evil laughter) The triforce around her neck has only one gold piece left. The piece of courage.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this Link? I mean you don't even know what you're up against" asked Malon. Link was at the Lonlon stables saddling up Epona. "Whatever's out there needs to be destroyed. And I'm the person who's going to destroy it."  
  
Chapter 4 the search  
  
"Man what riding a horse all day can do to a guy's butt." Link muttered to himself as he set up a fire place. He had been riding Epona around Hyrule all day going door to door asking if anything strange had happened. As soon as he ate and put out the fire, Link collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
The next morning Link woke up to Epona neighing loudly. He opened his eyes and saw two of Zelda's guards riding toward him on white stallions. "Sir Link have you seen the Princess Zelda lately?" questioned a guard suspiciously. The guards at the palace never really liked Link because he was so much better with a sword than them. "No I haven't. Why?" "The princess disappeared yesterday. No one knows of her whereabouts." Well I'll tell you as soon as I see her." With that the guards rode off and left Link standing there. He mounted Epona and rode off.  
  
Alaxiana was dressed in long dark robes and stood in the middle of the street. Soon enough she saw the hero of time riding toward her "He does have perfect timing, "she thought to herself. She remembered her lines of what to say perfectly.  
  
Link peered over Epona's head to see someone standing directly in his path. He stopped Epona abruptly so he wouldn't run over the person. "I have something you need Hero. Someone you can't live without." said the stranger. "What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are." "Ahh but I know you. Link I have Saria. You have one way of finding her. That way is to follow me. If you don't she dies." Link agreed to follow her. The chase was on.  
  
Chapter 5 The chase  
  
It had been almost three days. Three days of chasing her. When Epona got tired he ran on foot. He couldn't let Saria die. When they reached the top of a hill on the third day they stopped. Below them was a huge, dark, and twisted valley.   
  
"You will travel through this valley alone. At the end of the valley is a cave. Inside that cave is Saria. If you can't find the cave within two days I'll kill her. START!" shouted Alaxiana. With that she disappeared.   
  
Wondering where to start Link walked forward. In a few minutes he was back to where he started. "Just my luck. A freaking maze!" he murmured to himself. After a day of fighting moblins, getting lost and losing his hat he finally found the entrance to the cave. Right when he entered a voice surrounded him but no one was there.  
  
"Well I guess you really are the Hero of Time. I hope you like wolfoses because they would love to have you for dinner! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
As soon as the voice said that, five huge white wolfoses ran towards Link. He struggled to fight them off. When the wolfoses all lay dead in front of him he continued on his way.  
  
"Oh this guy bugs me. He is so talented with the sword. Maybe I should have taken the sword instead of the girl. Too late for that though." Alaxiana was watching Link from her control tower high above the ground. In the next room there were screams heard.   
  
As Link entered a long passage way he saw a row of stairs ahead of him. Sensing that something was up there he took the stairs. Screams were echoing off the walls. Blood stained the stairs. Familiar screams and familiar blood. Brought back memories that Link didn't want. Memories he thought he could live without.  
  
Chapter 6 The meeting  
  
Flying as fast as her little wings could take her, Navi had followed Link the best she could. "Man I just aren't what I used to be. He's way too fast." When she arrived at the cave she found some stairs and dead wolfoses. "Link was definitely here." She went up the stairs and saw Link standing there just staring into space. "Hey Link listen! Link are you ok? LINK!!!!!!!!!!" Navi screamed as loud as she could but still the Hylain stood there moving his lips but words not coming out. He finally managed to say,  
  
"You killed her. They told me the gerudos did but I knew the truth. She died in my hands! Did they think I was that stupid!? I let her take my mother but I'm not going to let her have my girlfriend!" By the time Link finished each sentence he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Navi wanted to talk to him but she was scared of how he would react. Instead she just said "Let's get this over with." They both entered the door ahead of them totally unprepared for what was about to happen.   
  
Chapter 7 the reunited past part 1  
  
Alaxiana had heard Links words. It was pleasure to her ears to hear him so angry. When he was sad or mad she was glad. She heard the footsteps of him coming down the hallway. She saw the light glow of his fairy. She prepared herself for the meeting.  
  
Walking down twisted hallways reminded Navi of the good times She and Link had. Maybe it was because they walked down so many hallways together it was funny. She didn't know. She just wished she could make Link happy again like he was before she came back.  
  
Link knew there was something wrong with Navi. Her light was shining dimmer. He could tell she was thinking. "Navi? What's wrong? "He asked quietly. His voice seemed to surprise her for she jumped out of her flying pattern. "Nothing much. Just thinking about how I've ruined your life." She answered sarcastically. Link didn't answer but he did stop walking. In front of them was a huge room with jail ceils lined on both walls. In the middle of the room something was hanging but they couldn't tell what. Suddenly a huge gust of wind flew in from the west. Navi hid in Links hat and he braced himself, tightening his grip on the sword. In the middle of the room Alaxiana stood next to the hanging thing. Screams echoed around Link as he stood there.  
  
"Come forward Hero. It isn't like I will bite you. Anyways I have a surprise for you."  
  
As Link came forward he saw it was a person that was hanging. A person that had been dead for a while. A person that Link knew as his mother.  
  
Chapter 7 the reunited past part 2  
  
"Link is that your......"Navi stuttered. "Yes that's my ...mom." Navi saw the look of anger on the teenagers face. "Link? Navi? You guys be careful. This woman is ten times more powerful than Gannondorf. She is out to get revenge." Saria's voice came from the furthest cell.  
  
"That's right Link. I'm not the only one who had some one taken from me. This is just my way of getting back at you for what you did to my brother. Now I shall finish what he started."  
  
  
  
"Look I don't know what your taking about or who your brother is." "Oh Link. Still as clueless as you were seven years ago."  
  
Flash back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's two figures standing in a kitchen. One's a mother and one's a son. The mother's saying something to the little boy. "Just wait Link. Soon enough your father will come back and we will have enough money to have fresh bread on the table every night." "Mommy? What if daddy don't come back?" "Doesn't come back Link, not don't come back. He will be back. Don't worry your father knows what he's doing." Just then a lady with a golden triforce came through the door. "I bring news from the castle ma'am. News of your husband. I'm sorry to say he's dead. Don't worry you will be joining him in a moment." Then she pulled out a dagger and stabbed Links mother in five different places.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Link whispered "Why Alaxiana? Why did you kill her? What did she do to you?"  
  
"Because she changed my life. I killed her for Revenge. It's really your fault she's dead. We were best friends. When she got married she deserted me. I tried to talk to her but she told me to bug off. From then on I swore I would kill her whole family. I did except for you. I thought I should leave you out of it. I thought maybe I would make you my own son but you ran! I thought "Oh well let you live you can't do any harm." Look what you did!! You killed my brother. Ganondorf was my brother!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 The gathering  
  
" So Link you ask me why I did that to your family? Well I ask the same to you. Why did you kill my brother? Think about it that way. "Alaxiana said angrily.  
  
"I didn't kill your brother. I trapped him in the sacred realm. I trapped him for Hyrule. If he was still out there Hyrule would no longer be. The world would be destroyed. If it wasn't for me he would be dead." By this time Link was very angry with Alaxiana. He wished he destroyed Gannondorf instead of sealing him in the temple of time.  
  
"I don't believe you! When I found him he was insane! You've destroyed my life so I'll destroy yours. Starting with your Princess. With that a door opened and Zelda came out. Right then she fell over dead. "Next up a person we've all grown to hate NAVI!" As soon as the words left Alaxiana's mouth Navi fell out of the air and landed with a small thud.  
  
Chapter 10 No reason to live  
  
"Now Alaxiana I can live without Zelda. Navi maybe but you still have not ruined my life." Link said with a laugh. "Maybe not but I'm about to. You see I have the thing most precious to your heart." Saria materialized right in front of Link. Then a loud thump was heard. They turned around and saw Link's dead mother laying on the ground. In her hanging place was Saria. "What's your life like now kid?" Alaxiana said sweetly. Link just stood there staring. With one swift movement he turned and slashed Alaxiana across the face. "About as ugly as you look now." "Why you little brat, you're going down. She pulled out a sword and the started to fight for life. Soon enough they both started using magic and there was a huge explosion. Their worlds went black.  
  
Chapter 11 a death Experience  
  
"Oh what happened?" Asked a weary princess as she woke up. She lay in a pile of broken cave and building. Ashes and soot laid everywhere. That's when she remembered the whole thing. She wondered where Link and Alaxiana were.  
  
"That one works and so does the other. Yay I'm not broken!!!! " screeched Navi as she started flying. That's when she saw something she always prayed she would not see. "Saria! Come quick!"  
  
Hearing Navi scream Saria bolted to an upright position. "Navi?! Where are you!? Fly higher!" When Saria saw a bright glow buzzing a few feet away she ran over there. "What Navi?" "Look!" Where Navi pointed lay Link, dead.  
  
Chapter 12 Death  
  
Laying In a pile of ashes was the dead body of Alaxiana. Around her neck the last golden triforce piece flickered black. Then they all turned gray. The world had been saved and the triforce pieces returned.  
  
Rauru and the others sages transported Gannondorf back to the sacred realm. Then they all stood around the dead hero, their heads bowed.  
  
Chapter 13 The reawakening  
  
Up in the Heavens above, the Great Fairy's were watching over their lands. That's when Farore saw all the sages standing around something. "Hey you guys come check this out! "she yelled to her sisters. Din and Nayru came over. "What are they all standing around?" asked Nayru. "Lets go see," answered Din. Then they all flew down to Hyrule with a blinding light to get a better look.  
  
The sages all turned to see what the bright light behind them was. When they all saw the Three Great Fairies they asked why they were here. "We came to see what ya all are staring at." When the Fairies saw that their Hero was lying dead on the ground Farore said, "What has our Hero gotten himself into this time?" With that the Fairies used their powers to restore Link. Slowly he stood up and shook his head. "What's everyone looking at?" he said with a smile. Saria Ran to him and gave him a big kiss.   
  
  
  
Epilogue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I took a few months for everyone to recover from the terrible sights they saw. Only two months after though Navi got married to her boyfriend Ivan! Zelda started to be a better princess and joined the "I Love Hyrule And Whatever Comes With It" group. The sages had a barbecue in everyone's honor. They all lived happily ever after.  
  
But wait! Didn't I miss the most important character? How did Link's life turn out you ask? Well he still had nightmares but that's always going to happen. He got married to Saria. And one of the best things of all.... Epona had a filly!  
  
The end of one adventure the beginning of the next. 


End file.
